joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Sentrium Burns
Joshua Sentrium Burns is a major protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. He is the next potential heir to the position of Zarvokian Faction Leader, as his father currently holds the title. Although not in an official rank in the military, Joshua has been known to be deployed within military missions and engagements, all at his own consent. Basic Info Birth Name: Joshua Sentrium Burns Age: 17 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot and 7 Inches Weight: 78 Pounds Eye Color: Cyan Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): November 8th, 3220. Location of Birth: Mobotropolis, Westside Island (Northamer), Mobius Occupation: The Zarvok Federations (Next potential heir/Son of Faction Leader) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Angered Very Easily, 10 is Rarely Angered): 3 Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 4 out of 10 Perception: 6 out of 10 Endurance: 4 out of 10 Charisma: 4 out of 10 Intelligence: 8 out of 10 Agility: 3 out of 10 Luck: 2 out of 10 Total: 31 out of 35 Appearance Joshua Sentrium Burns is a red furred Sentrium Mobian, weighing about seventy-eight pounds and standing at three foot and seven inches, while also having cyan eyes, along with long spines behind his head as well as three bangs upon his forehead. He usually wears his BFT-HUD on his forehead. The Mecha Emerald would be present in the left pocket of any leggings he wears (or otherwise a left shirt/jacket pocket), his LVRA Jetpack being on his back and his modified C-T59 Plasma Rifle being attached to the jetpack by a red holster (if the Jetpack is not present, the C-T59 will just be strapped onto his back with the same holster), and the two M9-Z4 Antimatter/Dark Matter Sword handles are attached upon his hips via red holsters. Standard Attire Joshua usually wears a powder blue T-shirt that is worn over by a green unbuttoned hoodless coat that have orange buttons and exterior pockets, along with orange track pants that have two maroon exterior pockets, dodger blue gloves that have a single dim gray vertical stripe on both sides of the glove (which said stripe is located in the middle that ends where his fingers are) on his hands, along with black boots that have two horizontal red stripes (one on the top and one in the middle) and orange accents. Alternate Attires Alternate #1 Alternatively, Joshua may choose to wear a maroon hooded sweater with exterior pockets of the same color, with the same powder blue T-shirt underneath as well as gainsboro sweatpants that have interior pockets on the sides, along with the same black boots of his standard attire, and with khaki gloves with a light cyan circle on the back of his palm. Personality Social-Wise Joshua mainly acts like a serious individual in front of people he barely knows about, though will give them some amount of respect and kindness to them. Towards people he know however, he becomes more casual, sometimes even laid-back in front of them as the more he gets to know them... though he still obtains an amount of seriousness, kindness, and respect for said people. Regarding his close friends and family, he shows the upmost care and concern for them whenever they're in distress or danger, even vowing to protect them at almost any cost. To put it simply: Joshua is serious, but kind and respectful towards others, and gets casual around those he's fond of. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, Joshua is a tactical and strategic individual who is more of the defensive-offensive type, as in order to observe one's abilities to get enough information, he goes on the defensive before going on the sudden offensive... sometimes he does this the other way around. In battle, Joshua is very determined to win the fight, not backing down when he sees he can achieve victory, though will usually do so when he sees defeat is inevitable. However, when it comes to battle, Joshua has a short temper, which increases the chance of him going into a rage ascension whenever things aren't going his way. To put it simply: Joshua is tactical and strategic in his fights, and is very determined to win said fight, however his short temper will sometimes get the better of him. Preferences Likes: Milkshakes, Close Friends/Family, Improving his abilities/skills, Zarvok Federations, ??? Dislikes: Losing a fight, Seeing his friends/family hurt, His temper, Disrespect of himself and others, ??? Relations with other Characters These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * Jayden Sarah Burns Sister, Closely bonded * Adex Zarvok Burns Close * Savanna Verdia Burns Mother (Deceased), Close * Nora Green "Stepmother" Allies/Friends * Marilyn Bagley Regis Girlfriend * Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog Friend * Sir Charles the Hedgehog Friend * Connie Ethel Darden Tutor * Advisto Metronia Ally * Larhonda Rosado Schmidt Ally * Romar Schroeder Schmidt Ally * Randa Nicola Gwendolyn Ally * ??? Neutral/Rivals * Hope Kintobor Acquaintance * Sara Backus Dorsey Acquaintance * Mark I Fulgore/Delta Acquaintance * Madison Lipson Sedvor Acquaintance * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * Xorda Enemy * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Enemy * Snively Robotnik Enemy * Black Doom Enemy * ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons Modified C-T59 Plasma Rifle The modified variation of the popular Zarvokian C-T59 Plasma Rifle is a highly advanced Plasma Rifle. The plasma itself is a powerful infantry-based weapon that can go through even the toughest of armors (it being a plasma weapon). Joshua's modifications to his C-T59 Plasma Rifle consist of a reflex scope, as well as firing more powerful shots of plasma compared to a standard C-T59. The rifle still obtains its one hundred maximum shot capacity before needing a battery replacement, and a switchable Semi-Automatic and Automatic rate of fire configuration. M9-Z4 Antimatter/Dark Matter Swords The M9-Z4 Antimatter/Dark Matter Sword is an advanced melee weapon that consists of two blades, an antimatter blade on the left of the handle with a dark matter blade on the right. The antimatter blade is much more lethal than the dark matter blade, as it proves extreme effectiveness when given contact with matter, with the dark matter blade being more of a incapacitation blade rather than a lethal one, although it could still inflict serious harm. The blade is very effective in close-quarters, and could even block against ranged attacks whenever possible. Gadgets Modified LVRA Jetpack The modified variation of the LVRA Jetpack is a wearable jetpack that allows Joshua to go into aerial combat. While the normal variation of the jetpack allows its user to hover and fly aroynd for about forty minutes as it runs on combustible fuel while not coming with an oxidizer, Joshua's modified LVRA comes with an oxidizer, allowing him to fly in areas with little to no oxygen at the expense of a shorty maximum flight time - being about 20 minutes he can use it tops, due to a shorter fuel tank. The jetpack is mainly a hover-type jetpack, with it's max speed going about 45 MPH. While very useful in some situations, the jetpack however can only handle a small amount of damage until it becomes dysfunctional, or otherwise malfunctions, rendering it useless. Mecha Emerald (For more info regarding this item, please refer to the item's main page: The Mecha Emerald) The Mecha Emerald is a mechanical artificial emerald developed by the Zarvok Federations' RnD department, given to him to field test before being granted ownership. The emerald grants Joshua the ability to access his super ascension at anytime in a fight, as well as granting him a personal "bubble-shield" that is powered and made out of negative and positive chaos energy, able to block from most sorts of attacks with a maximum of fourteen hits, of which said shield can disperse a mach one shockwave upon collapsing, though it could also manually disperse a mach two shockwave as the expense of a longer shield replenishment time. Modified Battlefield Tactical HUD The modified variation of the Battlefield Tactical HUD is an aviator sunglass like device that allows Joshua to see the entire battlefield he's on from a bird's eye view, while also able to communicate with friendlies. While Joshua's BFT-HUD currently has it's clearance for commanding Zarvokian forces disabled, Joshua still had additional uses for it. His BFT-HUD has been modified more personally, as it comes with a couple of slots to insert software chips (such as SD cards or even compatible A.I chips). The HUD itself even comes with a shield hit counter on the top right, detailing how many hits his Chaos Shield can take until it disperses it's shockwave. Abilities and Traits (Solo and Joint) Ice Creation/Manipulation (Inherited Solo Ability) Inheriting this ability from his father, Joshua is able to create and manipulate Ice, allowing him to create immense attacks and defensive barriers with this ability. Unlike his father, Joshua does not require the need of water molecules around to create ice, therefore he is able to create as much Ice as much as his stamina can allow him to (though he can still freeze water into ice with less stamina consumption). However, much so unlike his father, Joshua can only directly control three substances of Ice at a time, regardless of size and strength. Meaning as an example: while he is able to conjure an entire array of spiked ice walls, he can only move three at a time. No matter how hard Joshua tries, this limit imposed on him cannot be broken. When creating Ice for his own use, it usually takes up some amount of stamina, which depends on the overall size and thickness of the conjured ice. If there are existing batches of Ice or even Frost in the current area, Joshua is able to directly control them as well with a fewer cost to his stamina. Joshua is even able to directly freeze opponents either internally or externally, however he needs direct contact with the opponent with a significant amount of ice on said opponent. A couple of ice spikes impaling through someone's limbs or their body in general is usually enough to allow this. Enraged Determination (Solo Ability) Enraged Determination is a ability that appears uncommon within the Sentrium subspecies, even though Sentriums with LOT levels 3 - 7 have access to it. The ability is usually a last-ditch effort used by those who have the ability, and when their stamina has reached low levels during a fight, or if they are wounded to a certain point. Upon activation of this ability, the person's stamina will be completely replenished, as well as getting a speed and reflex boost and a stamina regeneration factor. The person's right eye will also emit in a flame-like state, with the flame's color being the color of their irises.. the flame will grow larger as the user's will to fight grow. The flame also acts as a representation on how powerful the person; the larger the flame, the faster the person's speed and reflexes get, and the faster their stamina regeneration. However, this ability does not last forever. The user of this ability has a set time duration until the ability's effects wear off. Specifically, the time limit depends on the user's level of Endurance; users with level 1 - 5 endurance will have a maximum 10 minute time period, while users with level 6 - 10 endurance will have a shorter 5 minute time period. Once the ability's effects wear off, the user's stamina decreases to where they are almost exhausted. The ability's effects will also wear off if the user calms down to a certain point, as the ability is only active in any of their rage ascensions. The ability itself also does not account for any wounds inflicted, meaning Enraged Bonds (Joint Ability) compatible with his sister; Jayden Enraged Bonds is a joint ability only accessible by both Joshua and Jayden, which activates when the both of them interlock one of their arms together. This ability allows the two siblings to almost think as one mind, while also dramatically increasing the overall power and effectiveness of their Rage Ascension abilities, as well as ascending the both of them to Livid Sentrium without having to get more angry or enraged. The ability is mainly offensive in nature, as it increases the effectiveness of their abilities, however it hinders their movement significantly, due to one of their arms interlocked together, having to either rely on precise teleportation techniques, or otherwise coordinate their movements together (which can be difficult in some circumstances). Ascension Lock (Locked Trait) Ascension Lock is a highly rare trait that exists within the Sentrium subspecies, and is only accessible through a highly slight chance of heritance from a parent to a child, regardless of their level of LOT. Upon the death of both a child's parents, whether witnessed or not, the trait will immediately interlock the child into their second rage ascension permanently, even if the child does not feel any sort of anger or rage, with no possible way to revert the change. While Joshua does not have access to Ascension Lock for the time being (since his father has not died), he will gain access once he does. Upon accessing it, Joshua will have permanent access to his Teleportation, Dark Energy, and Telekinesis abilities. However it will be hard to determine what emotion he is expressing, without any kind of outside source helping him express said emotion. Ascensions Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Joshua's rage ascension, which is only accessible if he reaches a certain state of anger... or worse: rage. Since Joshua has a temper in battle, the chance of him entering this state is fairly significant if things aren't going his way, though he can also go into this ascension in casual conversation provided if he's ticked off enough. Within this ascension, he will be given access to dark energy attacks and teleportation, where he is able to teleport at distances at the maximum of thirty-five feet. Joshua's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that his eye color is replaced with Black Sclera with Red Iris', which is only possible because of his Sentrium heritage. Other than that, his appearance is basically the same. Livid Sentrium (2nd Level of Rage Ascension) Livid Sentrium is the second (and last) level of Joshua's Rage Ascension, which is accessible when his anger/rage reaches to the point of being absolutely livid (Hench the name: Livid Sentrium). Even with Joshua's temper in battle, a battle not going his way usually isn't enough for him to ascend to this level (though it can happen on a rare occasion), and as such something else would have to occur for him to influence his rage, such as seeing any of his friends injured... or worse, killed. In some cases, Joshua's rage can even skip the first level of his rage ascension, though that is also a rare case. Within this ascension, his already accessed abilities of dark energy and teleportation are enhanced to be more powerful, his dark energy getting a large power spike while he can teleport seventy feet now in this state. He also gains basic level telekinesis abilities, consisting of only telekinetic levitation, telekinetic binding, and telekinetic pushing. Despite having only basic telekinetic abilities, Joshua is able to move objects with an equal mass to a couple of small buildings with the motion of his hands, though depending on the mass of the object it will consume some amount of stamina. His appearance from his first level has barely changed as well, with his red irises being changed to green within this state, with no other noticeable changes. This ascension is considered to be the most powerful state he can ever achieve... unless Ascension Interlock is achieved. "Mecha Emerald" Ascension (Super Ascension) (For more info of this ascension, refer to the Mecha Emerald page linked above) The Mecha Emerald ascension is Joshua's only super ascension that he can access on-hand, due to his possession of the original Mecha Emerald. Upon activating the Mecha Emerald's overdrive function, he activates the ascension, which grants his shield double strength and durability as the chaos energy within the emerald gaining a large power spike upon activation which allows for fewer energy consumption, along with strengthening any chaos abilities and allowing him to use the Chaos Armageddon. The ascension has a maximum of a five minute time limit without the aid of power rings however. Signature Attacks (Special Attacks) Chaos Armageddon compatible with the Mecha Emerald ascension Chaos Armageddon is a very powerful special attack that Joshua is able to use within his super ascension. The attack involves Joshua charging up a large - massive sphere of chaos energy overtime (acting as the main heavy hitter), while small spheres of chaos energy rain down on any opponent as Joshua is charging up the main sphere (acting as a overwhelming diversionary barrage). How much energy the emerald is able to spare without risking depleting it's full reserves and how much stamina Joshua has determines how big the main sphere will be, as well as how many raining spheres will able to be used during his charge up. When using this special attack, Joshua will revert from his super ascension back to his base state as he'd have used up any energy the Mecha Emerald is willing to spare, making this special attack a kind of a finisher or last resort in battle. Livid Blitz compatible with the Livid Sentrium ascension Livid Blitz is a starter special attack that Joshua typically uses when he first goes into his second rage ascension. The attack involves Joshua levitating his opponent into the air with telekinesis before freezing them with telekinetic binding. Afterwards, he will surround the opponent with twelve spheres of dark energy, sending six of them to ram into the opponent while the other six fire small blasts at them, all twelve striking from different angles. After that, Joshua will use his levitation to slam his opponent into any nearby surface until he slams them four to six times, usually conjuring up a thick barrier of dark energy above the opponent to at least slam them on the ground and in the air. This special attack of courses take up a bit of energy and even some stamina, though it won't be enough to exhaust him nor even revert him from his livid ascension. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths/Advantages Advanced/Futuristic Equipment Joshua possesses a multitude of advanced, Zarvokian equipment, ranging from his modified C-T59 Plasma Rifle to the tactical BFT-HUD, which will give him an edge in battle against some opponents. Advanced Firearms Expert Joshua is an expert in advanced firearms, having been trained since the age of eleven with Zarvokian weaponry. Although he continues his training to this day, Joshua is quite skilled with a firearm, specifically his C-T59 Plasma Rifle as he can shoot with impressive precision. Experienced Swordsman Joshua is an experienced swordsman as well, as he was trained with a M9-Z4 Antimatter/Dark Matter sword since the age of fourteen, the training still progressing to this day. While not as much training as he had with firearms, Joshua has had enough training to be on par with other experienced swordsman in combat. Water Manipulation Users Since Joshua is able to freeze up water into ice with his Ice Manipulation/Conjuration, he is able to render water-based abilities almost useless as he can use freeze a water user's own water abilities to use for his own advantage. Weaknesses/Difficulties Joshua has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know his weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading his page. Appearances This is a list of any and all appearances Joshua has made, whether it be in a story or roleplay. Canon * Not Far from Home * The Awakening * Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga * Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey * Invasion of the Black Arms: Black Doom's Return * Phantom Investigations * ??? Non-Canon * War for Mobius * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? Backstory/History (3220 - Present) Birth and Toddler Years (3220 - 3224) TBA Tragedy and Separation (3226) TBA Zarvokian Revolution/Recognition (3226 - 3234) TBA Keter - Zarvok War (3235 - Present) Field Testing the Mecha Emerald (3235) TBA Reunion (3237) TBA Trivia/Fun Facts # Joshua was brought into his first appearance in 2013 as Joshua the Hedgehog. But 3 years later, he was rebooted in 2016, due to the past reincarnation having a very absurd history, and... other reasons. # Chaos Armageddon is an inspiration from the 1998 movie: Armageddon. # ??? Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts.